comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-11-22 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Ratta Tat Tat
Arsenal contacts Tre, and the two decide to meet up on the docks. Arsenal made sure Starfire would keep in visual range (for her anyway) in case they get in over their head. He isn't sure Shenlong...he snickers to himself, is ready for the big stuff...so he tried to pick something small. Alright, perhaps not small, rather personal. Little does Shenlong know. But he was told to show up in costume and meet him on a roof top. Arsenal arrives on foot, free running along the roof tops himself, until he has to use an retractable grapple arrow to jump between some of the warehouses. He soon lands on the one he asked SHEEEENLOOOOONG to meet him. Poor guy, Arsenal finding his name amusing. "Hey, you ready for some actions? Boy, do I have a surprise for you!" Oh yes he does. For the moment, Starfire has been flying along then to meet the duo as she looped throuhg the air, going to meet Arsenal, and unsure over on exact circusmtances. She's not been told to arrive stealthily, so otherwise she's going through the air with her normal streka of power behind her. Tre wasn't used to being on call, but this is new for him but it's a bit exciting. His costume is pretty unique and he did take Arsenals suggestion about the mask and pretty much made it seem and look similar to Robins mask. His uniform is more Chinese in origins, if one would look at him, they would think of him of being in one of the old kung fu movies. His clothing is baggy, but only enough to allow freedom of movement, utilizing his parkour skills he is able to arrive at the designated area. Crouching and just watching over the docks, he grimaces as Arsenal arrives and calls his name, "Ok it's a work in progress." he says, though there is a bit of anxiousness within him. Arsenal chuckles, "Ya, ya...anyway, Shenlong," poor Tre, "You see that warehouse right there?" He points, where some light is coming through dirty windows. "Meth lab ran by yours truly, the gang that hates you with a burning passion. Let's try not to blow it up accidentally, shall we?" Busting Meth labs is highly dangerous. But Arsenal just lifts his red glasses for a moment and winks over at Tre. "We go in, bust some heads, bring down some big business of theirs....I hear they get supplies from small independent Meth labs, but this is their biggest source. It would hurt them bad." Starfire floats up in the air, and ndoding over at Arsenal. Her hovering up as she scanned the area, "I will be your backup on this assignment, but otherwise not interfering unless you need me." Her scanning the area over with her enhanced vision for any greater level of threats. As he gets his briefing, one thing he does know, 'Change codename again.' he sighs inwardly. As he continues to listen, Tre nods his head. He didn't like this gang and the fact they had some other people come after him, has put them on the top of his hit list and doing this was going to be fun. A sly smirk crosses his face, "Well, I did bring something to help a bit." he says as he reaches into his pockets and pulls out some nose plugs. "It's best not to breath that crap in, also if any of the chemicals get on us, we bug out." he says as he hands Arsenal some nose plugs. He looks up at Starfire as she states that she is meerly backup, he smiles, "Well then I'm glad your here." he smiles then winks at her. His attention back to Arsenal, "We could enter through the roof access, seeing as they need to use the ventalation system to keep that crap from making them sick, going in from the roof would be somewhat easy wouldn't it?" "Yep, just in case we blow the place up, we will need you to get us and anyone else you can out of there Starfire." Arsenal actually pulls out a face mask and snaps it on over his head. "I'm good. No thanks on the nose plugs. I'll stick with low-tech. Let's actually take out the guards patrolling the area first T...Shenlong," see...even Arsenal misses up sometimes! Or just teasing you by being playful. "That way, we won't have any nasty surprises from the outside." Normally he would go for roof access, but he hasn't judged Tre's abilities enough to leave him an entrance to himself. "This time, we will go in together. The drop from the roof is three stories, I'd like to see your speed in a controlled environment before we do that in live action," he admits. "I don't know if there are morons that will shoot a gun inside," it could happen! It happens in Boondock Saints II All Saints Day! "I'll take the far side, you take the nearest side, and we meet at the back entrance." Starfire nods over at Arsenal, and she keeps herself up in midair then, dousing her flames as much as she can then, "Give me a signal along the communicator if you require backup, but otherwise I will not interfere." She holds back and goes to scan the area, but does not move to advance along with the duo as she holds back. Looking down the side of the building they are on, he frowns a bit. "Well I've been trained in parkour, but even that I don't know will allow me to drop three stories and not kill myself." he laughs. But when Arsenal trips up on his name, he punches him lightly. "Don't do that, you lucky I don't know your real name." he smirks as he looks to the man. As more information is given, "Well I'm ready when you are. We don't know the number of guards, and given the day and how big this facility are. I would assume they may have about six guards outside, and more inside, but I could be wrong." he frowns. "Sorry, I'm just guessing, so I will follow your lead Arsenal." "Will do beautiful lady!" Arsenal...the flirt. He then smirks, "Ouchie, vicious." But he just moves to elbow Tre back! "I know, totally, cause my name is the most /awesome/ evar!" He's being silly now. "At least two if not three patrolling minimum. Likely not too many as it draws suspicion though. More inside. But it could be anywhere between two to six with ease. So watch your back." Arsenal then hooks his grapple arrow on the side of the warehouse and drops down with speed and long-practiced ease. He leaves the grapple line for you to use if you so wish before he is heading off. He sticks to the shadows and moves toward the further side to patrol that for guards before meeting you at the back entrance. Starfire takes the opportunity then to completely douse her flame, and over as the two are continuing their sneaking goes to hide behind a nearby roof stairwell used for utility and maintenance access. Using her hyper-vision to watch over the two as htey progressed, but staying quiet. Getting the elbow, Shenlong chuckles a little and is pretty quiet for the time being. Listening and looking out towards the warehouse that they will be going after, looking to Arsenal and allowing a lot of his pent up angst or jumpyness or whatever you wanna call it. Nodding his head and waiting for Arsenal to head down, Shenlong quickly takes to the rope, using the gloves he had for his costume so that he didn't burn his hands as he ascends down to the ground. Upon landing he rolls along teh ground having not done this before, but he quickly gets up and begins sprinting towards the assigned area he was to take out guards from. On the far side, Arsenal moves about the wall, sticking to the shadows. A flare of a cigerate light alerts him to a presence. He moves up silent from behind this guard and from behind he takes him down quick and hard with his own martial arts. Not dead though, just out cold, and it is silently done. He does whisper into his earlink for Starfire to hear alone, < Keep an eye on him Starfire. Evaulate how he does." Considering Starfire's past history of her own training, she should know what Arsenal wants to know. There is a nod from Starfire over to Arsenal's message, and she goes along She casnnot make out much of the interior, but the gang members seem heavily armed. Havin made it to the safety of the shadows, keeping low and making sure to move under the windows if there are any Shenlong hears a sigh come one of teh guards and shakes his head. Turning around slightly, and moving towards the edge of the corner where he heard the sigh. He glances back a little and sees the thug, standing up he does a scorpion kick, curving his leg around slightly hitting the thug in the jaw and dropping him. Snapping his leg down and turning around, he sees that he did hit but notices that he did have a friend, and he quickly rises up and throws a punch towards the guys soloplexus aiming to knock the air out of the guy, he then steps in and throws an elbow in a uppercut motion aiming to knock the guy out quickly. < Duly noted. Heavy on weapons trafficking lately in the city because of that little 'issue' I was talking to you about earlier. Power Boy and I accidentally took down the gang that was the primary montivator of the weapon trafficking, but...there may still be nasty stuff out there, > he admits unhappily. Double reason to have Starfire act as backup...not just for Tre's well-being, but if Arsenal accidentally ends up over his head and needing backup again. Arsenal keeps moving then, humming softly to himself some children's tune that his daughter was listening to earlier today on t.v. He stands up straight and walks in the open as if it is no big deal. Another guard calls out, "That you Ray?" And Arsenal purposely stumbles. "Ray? You O.K. man?" The guard starts to hurry toward Arsenal, but beings to halt and reach for his gun when he sees who it is....it is too late though, because suddenly Arsenal pulls and arrow and shoots it so quickly you blink and miss it. A smoke arrow goes off and the thug starts choaking and coughing. He tries to yell out, but Arsenal rushes forward, his own mask protecting him as he kicks the guy in the head, sending him flying out along the blacktop and not getting up too soon. Arsenal then keeps moving forward with a bounce to his step. Two down...he wonders how Tre is doing....Arsenal is almost to the very back. Starfire continues to watch, and nods With the guy going down fairly quickly, Tre takes the weapons off the guys and toss them in the water. They may be swept up by the currents, but they are off the streets for now and thats all that mattered to him. He begins moving around to the meeting area, he has taken down two guards on his end and now he needed ot make sure there wasn't any more. As he comes around to where he and Arsenal is supposed to meet up at, he doesn't see anyone else, but knowing if he fully comes out into the opening that would be a bad thing, and he didn't know how long the two guys he knocked out would be gone for, so waiting isn't all the best, but for now he does. < Hey, why am I funding him? I don't have any money, I be broke. > And Arsenal is...he doesn't make much money at his P.I. business, too much pro-bono work, and he has a daughter. Luckily, free rent and lots of free food at the Titans Tower, yay! And Rose is a cheap babysitter. Ah, the good things in life, a cheap babysitter. Man, Arsenal is feeling old right about now. In either case, he comes up to the corner and sees the way clear of guards...the last guy he took down came from the back end. He walks around the corner and leads to the door, checking quickly for any locks...none. They just had physical security, go figure. Sucky physical security too. Starfire merely nods Still using her eyes to scope on ahead. Well the front is secure and unbeknownst to him, Arsenal and Starfire are having a conversation about him, go figure. Thinking for a moment, he quickly begins moving towards the back of the building, going through the front is really stupid. Shaking his head, he quickly moves towards the back and as he does he sees Arsenal and then looks to the door he is messing with. Giving a quick nod of his head, he moves closer slightly so that when Arsenal goes in, he can move in quickly to clsoe the door and keep their approach if possible quiet. Oh ya...raid the armory, that will be...respectful. < What is this, christmas? > It isn't that Arsenal is a Scourge, he just doesn't always want potentially dangerous tech just randomly handed out to untested individual...but he's giving Tre a chance to prove himself. And perhaps more of one than Tre has ever dreamed of. Still, he has something more important to concentrate on, staying alive. Arsenal nods to Shinlong as the two enter the building quietly together. The warehouse is cluttered with storage boxes for shipping, and there are two handfuls of workers half way across the room working on making Meth. But that isn't all, there five guards, and one sits on a box near something tall covered by an off white canvas. Arsenal motions Shinlong to head opposite to him as he heads behind the boxes to the left of the entrance to move further inside. But before he disappears from view he makes a motion of 'fvie fingers' for the number of guards he saw, two on his side, two on Tre's, and one toward the far wall...the one sitting. Starfire nods, and she takes what Arsenal is saying She goes quiet along the commlink and then uses her vision to scan ahead as the two seem to be joining up now (Shenlong and Arsenal). It being against the rules, but she's still a bit of a mother hen to her friends. Nodding his head, he keeps quiet not worrying about the guards that are outside. Looking around, he takes a few moments to make sure there aren't any other guards around them. He didn't want them to be jumped before they could do anything else. Once he is sure there is no other guards near him, he moves right, keeping low to the ground and checking the noseplugs. Seeing the two guards, SHenlong tries to think of a way to take them out quickly and quietly. 'If only I can keep my hands from shaking.' he thinks to himself. He is very nervous, he's used to fighting, but this was something very unfamiliar to him and these guys are pretty well armed. He slowly creeps ahead and moves between tables as he nears his first target. Arsenal moves confidently, and silently. He notices how quiet Tre is being and nods in approval. His mask is secure, he can feel it. Still, he purposes knocks over a box of goods and have some Meth containers spill out before he dodges into the deeper shadows. The guards start talking, and two start to move over, another yells at the workers to continue. They appear sickly, and twitchy. The Meth is killing them...the chemicals are wicked evil. Starfire hovers up in midair then, scanning ahead. She's having a somewaht tricky time following things as she speaks along the communicator to Arsenal. Maybe the noseplugs will not help, but Shenlong doesn't plan on staying in here that long. Watching from his vantage a loud noise is heard and he even jumps slightly which causes him to bump a table next to him. As he does, the guard that had turned to look over in the direction of the containers, begin to look back over in Shenlongs general vacinity, before he is able to get a glimpse of who made the noise, Shenlong jumps up quickly and darts in towards the thug. The thug quickly blinks as he sees the intruder, an oof can be heard from the thug as he is hit hard in the stomach. Tre then throws and elbow to teh side of his neck, but the thug stumbles back enough to avoid the elbow. Shenlong quickly closes the distance and does a back spin kick to the guys head knocking him out. But the excessive use of force only causes the man to fall into a table causing it to collapse which brings his buddy rushing to his aide. Shenlong sees the man coming, rushing to take him out, Shenlong trips over the thug which was a saving grace as the thug begins firing his gun in his general vacinity. Once the shooting stops Shenlong kicks a chair out towards the guy who in turns kicks the chair away, and with that Shenlong closes the distance, jumping from a table to kick the guy in the arm causing him to drop his weapon to the floor and punch Shenlong in the chest as he lands from his jump kick. Unfortantly, Arsenal cannot respond, the guards are approaching his position. He is in the shadows, and when the men get closer, this time Arsenal just sets off a smoke arrow without firing it. He uses it as cover enough though they have guns off and moves between them. He is silent and deadly, moving in the manner that he was trained in Checkmate as a secret ops agent. He hits the vitals, the throat to prevent a cry for help, and the kidney to bring one down before hitting them hard. A kick flies out to catch the other one and send them slamming into boxes which sends them scattering...why would Arsenal do that? He heard Shenlong, and he is drawing more attention to him. But that's when he sees the other guard charging for Tre's position. The bow snaps into his hand and extends and an arrow is within the string in a heartbeat. When he realizes it there is a TWANG that hangs in the air and scream of complete and utter pain. An arrow is through the thugs hand that was holding the gun, a real arrow this time...and blood drips to the ground, splashing atop the black and deadly gun. But not as deadly as to what is soon being revealed. The fifth guard jumps up and whips the canvas off his toy. A heavy duty machine gun, fully loaded and ready to go. Suddenly, the night erupts with sound as the machine goes off in a sweep motions. Arsenal dives hard and fast behind boxes, splinters flaying all about him as he folds his arms over his head to try and protect his face. "Starfire!" Already the machine gun is sweeping toward Tre...the gunman uncaring that his own collegues might get caught in the crossfire as the thug crazily screams, "Die, die, die!" Over and over above the constant din of the machine gun fire. It is enough to give a man the taste of death. Starfire holds stock still as the situation inside turns to hell and back. She waits for a click along the commlink of requesting immediate backup, but does not launch herself over into the air immediately. That is the signal - two tongue clicks along the receiver for 'emergency backup', but she will not launch prior to hearing it if Arsenal has his reasons for letting things get so chaotic, but she cannot follow what is going on inside anymore! Shenlong is hit hard, but he managed to parry the attack away from doing too much damage. His skills has improved, he quickly throws a series of punches and palm strikes. They are swift, and graceful hitting pressure points along the thugs body. He hits the ground hard, the thug having lost control of his bodys functions temporarily which in essence is good for him allowing the man to be spared being hit from the LMG being used by the thugs backup. Hearing Arsenal call for Starfire, Shenlong looks up and his eyes widen, "SHIT!" he calls out as the tables near him splinter and blow apart. Falling backwards to the ground and rolling along the floor to a steel table, Shenlong stays there, he can't fight against that. What the hell is Arsenal doing, isn't he like Robin Hood or something, can't he take the guy out, can't Starfire hear the damn guns going off? A million things go through Shenlongs head and he does feel death, it's looking at him, watching him, smiling at him moving to crouch near him and caresses his cheek like a lover would her man. Shenlong is scared. Oh yes...because the screaming of Starfire's name in neither pleasure or estasy was totally not a clue...there isn't just one click, there are like FIVE clicks, very rapid in the ear piece after the gun fire had swept past him and he manages to get his now slightly splintered arms to move to alert STarfire. He just hopes Tre is smart enough to dodge and take cover! He gets on one knee and moves to pull an arrow to fire another shot....but then the gun is sweeping toward him and his shot is awry...but that's fine, because it's a Smog alert, which sends out a high pitched sound....the workers start to scatter and run for it, because if the guy fire wasn't scary enough, that sound surely is the straw that broke the camel's back! Arsenal is back on the ground, face to the cemet floor, arms over the top of his head as he lays down as flat as possible. Oh gawd...please don't aim downward, please don't aim downward he prays. Actually...now that he notices it...isn't the guy angling upward? Oh ya...the smog alert must have thrown off his aiming. At this point, Starfire has gotten her revenge upon Arsenal for being made to follow proper protocols. At this point, she smiles, and responds along the communications channel in a singsong voice There is such an evil tone along that as she zooms in. She doesn't burst through the walls, but she slams her way in through one of the open windows, going over ot immediately try and grab Arsenal and Shenlong by the back of their necks to then put them behind her to give them cover as she yells out, "SUBMIT!" And her burning fire abou ther body goes up to maximum at her ANNOYANCE at her friends being in trouble! Well the fact that as Shenlong lays there trying to stay under cover, the fact that there are people behind the crazed gunmen crying and scared pretty much snaps him out of his scaredness. Once the shooting pauses, he peeks out from his ruined table checking to make sure the coast is clear, he quickly rolls to another table nearby. It's just then that the smog alert siren begins going off. Quirking a brow and looking at the woman who just ups and bolts, as the machine gun fire starts up again, but this time it isn't aimed near him or the or Arsenal. A crash from the window is heard and peeking up again, he sees Starfire, or well he finds himslef lifted by teh scruff of his collar and lifted into the air along with Arsenal. "Oh I love you." he says to Starfire looking relieved but also in a daze. Arsenal ecks as he is picked up and placed beside Tre behind Starfire. "Starfire, you aren't fat! A shield you are not!" Arsenal panicked...it's almost cute...., poor Tre, what sort of image does this give to his new friend. But even though he sounds panicked, he is moving to one knee while yes...trying to use Starfire as a friggin shield. He pulls an arrow and...his bow shatters when it takes a bullet. Arsenal then moves to snuggles up with Tre while whimpering, "Save me fromthis crazy women....go HIT him Starfire and make him cry MUMMA!" Course, the gunman is shooting like crazy, but it isn't doing any damage to Starfire! The front door opens and the workers spill out. And something...doesn't smell right. And when Arsenal dares to look past Starfire at a pause in the shooting when the gunman realizes he has to reload..., "Dear gawd....the containers are broken, FLY, FLY!" Arsenal is so energetic! "With US!" While her initial impulse is to remove Shenlong and Arsenal from the combat area by tossing them out to the ocean, in current circumstances she may require thier assistance to complete the objective. So, not using her Starbolts for fear of detonating the area, Starfire just makes herself glow as much with her powers as she can, the glare being blinding in the cramped quarters and smoke, stomping over towards the gunner then, the bolts if they hit her leaving bruises as she stomped towards him, just intent on grabbing the gun to crush it if the sight of her ignoring the heavy machine gun was enough to make him surrender. Regardless, it would result hopefully in her being the sole target for the moment, her body able to limit ricochets to let Arsenal and Shenlong regroup and complete the objectives and incapacitate the remaining enemy and evacuate the area. Well isn't this a surprise, he admited he loved the woman, and well rightly he should, but the fact that they are not flying away causes him some worry. But seeing as they are only hauled up to their feet, and well Arsenal saying everything that Starfire isn't he blinks a moment. His head clearing a bit, he sees Arsenal doing just that using her as a sheild, but when his bow is shot and shattered, he couldn't help but laugh a little when the brave, bad ass is cowering behind Starfire and hugging him. He's laughing, oh well looks like Shenlong is getting his feet wet. He didn't have any weapons that were long ranged nor does he think his vest could be able to take a large calibur shell that gun is sending out. There weren't any more thugs to be seen and well, now all he can do is grab Arsenal and move behind cover while Star takes on the gunner, but then he looks and sees a path for them to take to get to the gunner as well. "Come on." he says as he starts moving quickly while the guy is reloading as Starfire makes her approach to him. Oh, it works, the body guard freaks and at the last moment, turns to run away...unable to finish reloading his gun! He starts to run for the front door! Past the chemicals, knocking into a table to knock more canisters over which causes a sudden flare up. Arsenal moves to grab Tre in turn, no time to even grabbed the passed out goons. "RUN!" And he is running for the back door hopefully with Tre, leaving his broken bow behind. If Starfire has time...she can grab some of the passed out morons, but the place is about to explode! He has guns on his person, but he wasn't about to shoot TOWARD the chemicals, and honestly, he wasn't throwing knives that far either...he has plenty of weapons on him, just not very useful against a firey explosion! "I hate Meth!" At this opint, Starfire glows. Her first move is to grab at Arsenal and Shenlong, and toss them out towards the ocean in a long loop, trying to flatten their arc so they wouldn't land painfully. Then, using her superspeed she would try and grab at as many of the incapacitatted guards as she can to just toss them out as hard as she could. Assuming she coul dget them in time moving as fast as she could, they would land -painfully- in the water. Still alive, but probably with numerous broken bones from landing so hard. She would go to save as many as she could, as fast as she could safely go, but she would not risk her own life for drug dealers. Well tug of war commences as Shenlong and Arsenal pull at each other to get one another to go in the direction they want to go. But it's short lived when Arsenal states that they need to leave because of the Meth. And it is soon captilized upon when Starfire grabs them. "Uhh...." and he is slung out of the warehouse. "Oh crap!" he says as he crashes into the cold frigid water, his body is shocked by the ice cold feeling of the water, but he swims up to the surface and as Starfire slings out the people she could, Shenlong swims to the floating bodies and helps them to the side. Lugging one person over his shoulder and climbing a ladder to get out and once out of the water, he lays the guy down. Door...ocean...and a screaming Arsenal as he flaps his arms into the air and SPLASH! How inelegant! He comes up for air, coughing, and the guards of course most are waking up unpleasently by being painfully tossed into very cold water - very shocking - and three of the four guards are saved before a bright explosion happens a huge chunk of the warehouse is suddenly blown away and engulfed in flame. Arsenal manages to keep afloat due to being strong as he swims for the dock, "I'm disowning her!" But he's alive...and he's just ranting. He moves to climb out, almost slipping to fall back in if not for his strong grip...it's slippery! But he manages to get on the dock. He shrugs out of his arrow case and turns it upside down to dump tons of water out of it...thus his difficulty with swimming earlier before restrapping it to his back. "Starfire?!" He's looking for her, concern in his tone...he can't help it, Donna she..., no that isn't going to happen to Starfire! Especially over a stupid Meth Lab! But he starts counting...three people saved, three people...he rather have Starfire safe and sound, he can't help but think that way. He's a humantarian, but he is also an ex-under cover agent. He is there thought to help the thugs out of the water, two swimming on their own, and Arsenal is quick to smack some...he has cuffs on him?! Yes, he smacks cuffs on them and says, "Stay point, or I swear, I'll stab you just to make myself feel better." And he sounds serious, because he looks and sounds very grumpy...hiding his worry until Starfire appears before him. He reaches a hand down to help Shenlong get the out cold thug onto the dock and then to help Shenlong up before going to cuff the final thug...how many handcuffs does he have hidden on his person?! For the moment, she's abl eto grab three, but not the fourth, finding his body is little more than a crisped charcoal, having fallen over to the sea of exploding chemicals and them exploding shrapnel into his flesh. At this point, bursting over thorugh the roof of the erupting meth lab over like a phoenix, body covered inf ire, Starfire bolts up into the sky as she absorbs as much of the energy as she can to try and minimize the fire. At this point, her primary focus will be trying to help control the fire from spreading assuming that there are no further casualties. Sending a message to Arsenal a moment later Now that the thugs are alive, where is Starfire. Helps Arsenal up, and when he begins calling Stafires name, he too found himself looking around. Watching the damn warehouse blow up, watching as tehre is a possibility of a friend possibly being hurt or dead. Granted he feels hurt, and achey. Upon Starfire rising out of the burning building, a great relief fills him as he looks at her. "You ok?" he asks Arsenal. Making sure his friend is ok, he then calls over to Starfire, "Over here Starfire, are you hurt?" he calls out to her. Arsenal's relief is...on his face. He taps his ear piece, luckily it is water proof or at least resistant. < Starfire, > he says. < I'll summon police and 911 right now. I think this time, I don't want to be around to answer questions...but looks like I may have to. That was some heavy duty weaponry they had, and they started the fire themselves, I don't want to take credit for that. > He sighs. < You are impressive as usual Starfire. It could have been worse if not for you. > And he turns to look down at the morons before him, "Shenlong, when the police arrive take off, in the meantime, make sure the morons don't go anywhere. I'll contact you with our next meeting point and...good work." He then turns and takes his leave, he will be seen approaching the fire to drag away the knocked out guards about the warehouse and using zip ties - he is out of handcuffs - to secure them. He calls for Starfire to check the other side of the building. As he then makes a phone call to 911 to report the incident and the cause of the explosion...and the requirement for fire engines because he doesn't know how dangerous this fire can be...Starfire can hear his side of the conversation so she isn't in the dark. There is a shake of her head as she flies along < I will take charge of things then, if you need someone to be a contact. You do not hvae to involve yourself .> She's probalby much better at deflecting questions than anything else. She continues to fly over then on patrol to help with dealing with other casualties then and to help fight the fire if at all necessary. Article: SFH: 2011-11-23 - Meth Lab Explosion